Flowers, wine and fatherhood
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: Request for Master Solo. Matsumoto goes into a restaurant to meet Gin for a romantic dinner date they had planned. But little does he know that her new dress isn’t the only surprise she has in store for him. An AU fic.


Why yes people, I do take requests now~ Only there is kind of a queue at the moment. But if you want me to write a request just message me and we can negociate. Though it does feel like waiting for Caesars verdict on my life or death waiting for the requesters thoughts on my work. So nervewracking... but they're fun to do.

Anyway, moving on - This one is for Master Solo, who requested I do some GinRan. And who already knows my rules when it comes to requests. Twas a pleasure to write this for you my dear, I enjoyed doing it. And you better freaking review this fic because you did ask for it and I tried really hard okay.

I didn't know if you wanted smut or not so I just went with this. Hope this's what you were looking for. Sorry if it's a bit short. But I hope you like anyway.

Everyone else - just enjoy. but tis my first GinRan, so do be kind. forgive me for any OOC'ness and such.

* * *

**Flowers, wine and fatherhood**

Rangiku twirled in her new dress as she walked through the doors to the restaurant, with her orange hair swishing as she walked in her heels. It was a lovely sunny day outside and she had a wonderful day out planned with her boyfriend. "Ahh~ What better way to spend a warm summer day?" she sighed to herself as she walked in. life was going well for her, and she was quite pleased with her new purchase. The sleeveless dress she wore didn't show much of her cleavage like all of the others she had already tried on in the shop that day, and she thought it to be quite pretty.

It was a white dress, edged with the most wonderful shade of navy blue that was patterned in swirls all over the white cotton. And her flower shop was doing well this month so she could afford a little luxury.

But the best part of this new dress she had brought was that it covered her baby bump nicely.

"A table for two please." She said as she waltzed happily up to the waiter, letting him lead her to her table and took her seat as he handed her the lunch menu. She thanked the boy and watched him leave, subconsciously placing a hand onto her stomach and smiling to herself as she waited for her boyfriend to join her.

As she sat waiting she twirled a lock of her hair in between her fingers, sighing deeply, getting lost in her train of thoughts. Thinking about Gin and just how well life was going for her right now. And also about raising a family and –

"Oyaa, sorry I'm a lil late! Nice dress by th' way Ran."

His voice made her nearly jump out of her skin. He had snuck up behind her while she was thinking and made her jump, just like always.

"Oh Gin!" she laughed nervously, "I was wondering when you were going to get here."

He was only about five minutes late. As he usually was, for he had never owned a watch in all his life; ironically he had said they were a waste of time and money, which to her seemed quite a ridiculous thing to say. Even for him.

But he always apologised to her for being late. Ever since their first date when she was just about to leave and go home only to have him literally bump into her just as she was walking out of the coffee shop. But she was glad she had given him a second chance. Life would have been so different if she had decided to walk out, and not stay like she did. Life would have been so different…

Gin pulled up the chair opposite her and started flicking through the wine list, summoning the waiter over.

"Hmmm, let's 'ave the Borgon rouge t'day…"

"Gin its pronounced 'Bourgogne Rouge'… and no Gin, I don't want any wine today."

"Eh? Bu' we always order wine…"

"Just… not today okay?"

Gin pouted, giving her a puppy eyed look. A look that he _hoped_ that she would fall for, but it didn't work. Rangiku however, was having none of it.

"Aw fine." She sighed, giving in, knowing how partial he was to the beverage. You can, but none for me thanks."

"Bu' drinkin's no fun if it aint with you…"

She laughed; he really could be so childish sometimes. But that was one of the things she loved about him.

"Gin the doctor said that I am not allowed to have any alcohol."

She watched Gin's face drop with amusement as he very quickly grew concerned. Really, as if he didn't worry about her enough as it was already.

"Ran-chan! Are ya sick? Why didn' ya tell me ya were sick! Ya coulda called this whole thing off and got some rest. An' if yer sick then ya needs rest."

"No, Gin I'm not sick."

She paused for a moment, gathering herself to prevent herself from blurting the news out excitedly and scaring him off.

"I'm pregnant Gin!" she squeaked happily, with a wide smile now coming across her face at his priceless expression. Really wanting to take a picture of him right about now as his bottom jaw practically hit the table.

"What?"

"Gin-chan I'm carrying your baby! Isn't it exciting?!"

It took a moment for him to register what she had said to him, but in the end his smile returned, and he was grinning from ear to ear as he clasped onto her hands.

"Whaaa~ tha's amazin'! I may be poor but I'll be sure to take good care a ya an' the baby! I'll go get a better job, I'll pay the rent and get a bigger house, and I'll even get a new car so I can drive ya to th' hospital!"

She smiled warmly at him, "You're taking this rather well." She said, having already anticipated this reaction ever since he'd said to her that he had wanted kids. Shaking her head at him as he then leapt from his chair and ran over to the bar to order some champagne, happily yelling "Champagne for everyone!", completely forgetting that she couldn't drink any alcohol.

Oh well, he was happy, he was going to be a dad after all. Why spoil it for him?


End file.
